


A Piece of Sincerity

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Family, Ficlet, Food, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu, dan ketulusan yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan mereka.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Weetings Collection





	A Piece of Sincerity

Sorot lampu berwarna jingga menerangi sudut ruangan berukuran sepuluh meter kali sepuluh meter dengan tinggi delapan meter. Di dalamnya berjejer etalase kaca berisi berbagai macam kue dan roti yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah berhasil membuat lapar. Tak lupa kursi dan meja yang disusun sedemikian rapi dan menciptakan kesan _cozy_.

Beomgyu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, tepat di atas pintu kaca _coffee & bakery shop_ kepunyaannya. Oh, lebih tepatnya kepunyaan Beomgyu dan Soobin, kakaknya. Jarum pendek di jam tersebut menunjuk ke angka sebelas, sedangkan yang panjang di angka enam, mendekati tujuh, sudah tiba saatnya mereka menutup toko.

“Kak, udah setengah dua belas. Ayo tutup tokonya!” ajaknya.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk, dengan cekatan Soobin membereskan bahan yang tersisa dan menyimpannya ke dalam cabinet, sementara itu Beomgyu mengambil lap kering untuk membersihkan etalase kaca.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu berjongkok dan mulai menggosok kaca dengan lap bersih. Lambat-lambat, dia memperhatikan tanggal kedaluwarsa yang tercetak di kemasan-kemasan roti.

_4 November 2020, empat hari lagi._

Biasanya roti-roti di S&B Coffee & Bakery akan habis terjual seminggu sebelum tanggal kedaluwarsa tiba.

“Kak, kakak ngerasa nggak sih makin hari toko ini makin sepi?” tanya Beomgyu di sela-sela aktivitasnya membersihkan etalase kaca tempatnya menyimpan roti.

Soobin yang berdiri di depan komputer kasir kemudian membuka file riwayat penjualan. Benar, dua minggu terakhir grafik penjualan di toko mereka yang semakin menurun.

Beomgyu yang penasaran berjalan menghampiri Soobin. Matanya membulat takut, khawatir, tak suka.

“Bener, Kak…”

Soobin mengangguk pelan.

Beomgyu diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

_Bagaimana jika toko ini harus ditutup karena bangkrut? Aku sama Kak Soobin harus kerja di mana?_

Seolah membaca pikiran Beomgyu, Soobin tersenyum. Lesung pipi dan matanya yang membentuk sabit mencoba menenangkan Beomgyu.

“Nggak apa-apa, kamu nggak usah khawatir. Kita masih punya tabungan yang cukup buat bayar sewa ruko.” tangannya mengusap pelan rambut Beomgyu.

Manik mata keduanya bertemu. Beomgyu menangkap ada beban yang kakaknya tanggung. Pun sebaliknya, Soobin dapat merasakan ketakutan terpancar dari mata indah milik adiknya.

“Ini pasti gara-gara kafe di depan bank kota yang bikin kita kehilanggan pelanggan, ya kan, Kak?” ujar Beomgyu tak beralasan.

Cepat-cepat Soobin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Beomgyu, "Nggak boleh main tuduh, ayah sama bunda nggak akan suka."

"I-iya, Kak. Maaf."

Soobin mematikan komputer dan mulai merapikan kembali barang-barang sebelum menutup toko, tapi tidak dengan Beomgyu, dia belum bisa menerima hal ini.

Beomgyu berjongkok, memeluk lututnya dan menunduk menangis.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa menangis?" Soobin bergegas memeluk Beomgyu, sejenak dia tertawa ringan.

"Kita udah berusaha yang terbaik, kita punya menu macam-macam, roti dan kopi buatan kita enak, toko kita juga keren! Apa yang harus ditakutkan?" ucap Soobin.

Beomgyu terisak, "Tetep aja K-kak, hiks... aku takut kita harus... hiks tutup..."

Soobin mengusap punggung Beomgyu dengan hangat, "Nggak apa-apa, kita berjuang bareng. Uang tabungan sisa biaya hidup masih cukup kok."

"T-tapi kafe itu... merebut pelanggan kita... hiks..." isaknya lagi.

Soobin berkata lagi, "Kakak pernah denger, kalau pekerjaan dan profesi bisa sama kayak orang lain, tapi nggak dengan rezeki."

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, usaha orang bisa aja sama, tapi rezeki sudah ada yang ngatur. Tergantung kesungguhan kita buat ambil rezeki itu. Kakak percaya kok, selama kita berusaha yang baik, kita bakal dapat yang baik juga. Jangan pernah iri sama keberuntungan orang lain, kita mungkin beruntung tapi bukan dengan cara yang sama. Fokus sama apa yang kita punya aja, Dek."

Beomgyu menghentikan tangisnya. Kini dia tahu kenapa Soobin sekuat itu. Prinsipnya yang membuat dia kuat.

"Kakak benar... Aku beruntung punya Kakak seperti Kak Soobin."

Keduanya bangkit dan kembali bersiap menutup toko.

"Kak, ini rotinya udah nggak memenuhi daya simpan buat dijual, Kak. Empat hari lagi kedaluwarsa, kita jual flash sale ke temen-temen Beomgyu aja gimana, Kak?" seru Beomgyu antusias.

Soobin menggeleng, "Gimana kalau kita bagi ke anak-anak panti asuhan aja?"

"HAH? Kak kita nggak dapat penghasilan, loh! Bisa rugi nanti, Kak." Beomgyu tidak terima. Bukan pelit, namun dia hanya menerapkan ilmu ekonomi yang dia pelajari selama ini.

"Nggak ada yang rugi dari menjadi alasan tersenyumnya orang lain. Dah, yuk balik!"

* * *

Pagi harinya Soobin dan Beomgyu sudah berada di panti asuhan terdekat di kota mereka, dengan membawa lusinan roti dalam kemasan tentunya. Beomgyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan roti kepada seorang anak dan anak tersebut menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat dan sebuah terima kasih. Manis sekali.

Untuk selanjutnya, keduanya membagikan roti untuk anak-anak yang lain dan mendapat sambutan yang sama.

Beomgyu tersenyum, Soobin benar, tidak ada yang rugi dari membuat orang lain tersenyum. 

Lagi-lagi, Soobin berhasil membuat Beomgyu terkagum untuk kesekian kali.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ><


End file.
